Caminhos
by TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro tem a oportunidade de visitar realidades paralelas e ver quais são seus futuros com Sanji.


Ele o amava tanto. Tudo o que queria era uma pequena chance, mínima que fosse, aquela 1 em 14 milhões. Mas nunca viria, ele pensava. Seu número era um zero redondo. Hora errada, lugar errado, nunca funcionaria. Foi então que por um passe de mágica ou algum outro tipo de coisa em que ele nunca acreditou que ele teve a oportunidade de ver outras realidades. Alternativas ao seu zero. Possibilidades e chances. Aconteceu em uma noite quando de repente ele foi levado a um lugar esquisito, e podia jurar que estava sonhando. Havia várias portas à sua frente, bastava escolher a que quisesse para entrar e ter um gostinho de outras realidades. A primeira porta pela qual entrou era a realidade perfeita em sua mente, com a qual sempre sonhou. O loiro nunca havia começado seu namoro com a bruxa e eles ainda moravam na mesma cidade. Ele e Sanji começaram a namorar logo depois que acabaram a escola. Zoro desejou nunca mais ter que sair daquela realidade, desejou que a amostra grátis se transformasse em assinatura premium. Mas, eventualmente, quando o tempo esgotou, ele teve que deixar a porta.

Noutra porta por qual passou, havia uma realidade ainda melhor, se é que era possível. O pai de Sanji morrera tragicamente bem cedo (Zoro não ficou nem um pouco chateado) e o loiro foi adotado por um senhor com um bigode estranhíssimo, um temperamento igualzinho ao do loiro e a boca tão suja quanto a dele, Zoro poderia ter pensado que era seu pai biológico se não soubesse da existência daquele lixo Vinsmoke. Sanji cresceu livre com o homem do bigode, não teve suas asas podadas e não foi reprimido. Aceitou sua sexualidade muito mais cedo e eles já namoravam na escola.

Em outra porta, havia uma realidade em que Zoro havia abandonado a escola. Isso sempre foi uma possibilidade já que nunca teve muito saco para aquilo, mas mesmo assim, na sua própria realidade, ele se esforçou para terminar o ensino médio. Já nessa, ele saiu antes mesmo de conhecer Sanji. Ah, finalmente as realidades cruéis deram às caras, estava demorando. Se nunca conheceu o loiro, então não adiantava nada, Zoro pensou. Se dirigiu à porta, mas algo o levou a esperar mais um pouco. Ficou e viu que, embora não houvessem se conhecido tão cedo na escola, acabaram se conhecendo mais tarde quando ele foi almoçar no Baratie com uma garota de cabelos rosas que parecia insuportável. Eles flertaram e brigaram já nessa primeira ocasião e eventualmente começaram a namorar.

Na porta seguinte Zoro nunca havia emigrado do Japão. Estudou lá e vivia lá. Ok, essa é furada, ele pensou. Mas havia um instinto, uma hipnose talvez, que o impedia de sair antes de ver o resultado. Ele observava atentamente sua vida pacata no Japão, ensinando as crianças a praticar kendo, se exercitando, executando sua rotina compassadamente. Eis que ele percebe um turista perdido. O homem loiro claramente não sabe nada de japonês e, embora fosse até bom com direções, estava super perdido para voltar a seu hotel. Zoro se aproximou e falou em inglês com o moço, tentando ajudá-lo. No final, eles ainda se perderam um pouco afinal Zoro entendia a língua do mapa e das placas, mas era terrível com direções, porém chegaram. Sanji o agradeceu com um sorriso lindo e um convite para jantar.

A próxima porta foi a porta mais dolorosa. A porta de que Zoro teve mais medo. Porque era uma realidade assustadoramente parecida com a sua: Eles já haviam terminado o ensino médio, Sanji ainda namorava com Nami e ele havia se mudado para outro estado para cursar a universidade. Ele estava voltando para visitar seu pai em um fim de semana. Ele se viu em seu quarto rabiscando naquela letra horrorosa e preguiçosa que era tão dele, e ele sabia muito bem o que estava escrevendo. "Eu te amo." Não. Era exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas era muito simples. "Eu quero você. E tudo que você puder me dar. Se você me quiser também te dou tudo que eu tenho.". Não, ele nunca iria conseguir falar uma coisa dessas em voz alta. Zoro sentiu suas bochechas arderem apenas em pensar em pronunciar as palavras e viu as bochechas de seu outro eu mais vermelhas ainda. Ele rabiscou outra coisa no papel e seu olhar parecia decidido. Ele foi até Sanji e falou. Ele foi rejeitado e, embora seu outro eu permanecesse com a mesma expressão, provavelmente por estar na presença do loiro, ele sentiu lágrimas tímidas molharem sua própria face. Finalmente era uma realidade igual à sua, uma realidade com 0 chances. Zoro queria dar meia volta e sair daquela porta mas seu corpo não se movia; tinha que ver até o final. Vários anos pareciam ter se passado e Zoro se viu com aparência envelhecida, polindo cuidadosamente suas espadas, ele ainda era amigo de Sanji aparentemente, já que este o observava do outro lado do sofá. E aos quarenta anos o loiro interrompeu o movimento de Zoro para roubar-lhe um beijo e aceitar a confissão de 20 anos atrás. Eles casaram alguns meses depois disso.

Outras portas seguiram, e em todas o resultado era o mesmo. Algumas eram parecidas com sua própria realidade, salvo pequenos detalhes e escolhas, outras se passavam em mundos bastante diferentes. Havia até mesmo uma em que ele e Sanji eram piratas, navegando pelo mar em busca de sei lá o quê, e até mesmo nessa eles terminavam juntos.

Depois de ter aberto mais portas do que conseguiu contar, Zoro voltou à sua própria realidade e estava estupefato. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Cancelou a visita ao pai pois precisava pensar mais, ficar um pouco sozinho, quem sabe rabiscar mais um pouco. Acabou deixando para visitar o pai apenas nas férias. Pouco antes disso, Sanji havia terminado seu namoro com a bruxa, segundo o que havia contado para ele em uma de suas inúmeras ligações noturnas. Zoro tinha o mesmo olhar decidido daquele seu outro eu quando voltou à casa de seu pai nas férias e chamou o loiro para conversar. Parecia que havia reunido toda a coragem que tinha e que não tinha, mas na verdade era porque não tinha mais o que temer.

"Sabe... e-eu descobri uma coisa engraçada um tempo atrás." Zoro falou timidamente, embora confiante.

"O quê?" Sanji indagou curioso, a sobrancelha encaracolada que era seu charme levantada quase como um ponto de interrogação.

"Todos os caminhos me levam até você." Ele falou com um sorriso bobo, enquanto puxava o queixo do loiro para mais perto de si e colava seus lábios em um beijo que ele esperava que transmitisse todos os seus sentimentos.

Era bastante conveniente na verdade para alguém tão perdido. Não importava o caminho que pegasse, sempre levaria ao mesmo lugar, o lugar certo, o seu lugar.


End file.
